


What's Going On?

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13





	What's Going On?

*Bruce was having trouble dealing with the events of the week before. Thanos was gone. They won. The only problem was how much they lost. Tony and Natasha were dead, Clint was at the farm with his family, Thor was in space, Steve went back in time, and Bruce was hearing voices. Wait, what? *  
Natasha: Bruce, wake up. You were talking in your sleep again. What happened?  
*Bruce opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. *  
Bruce: Natasha? That can't be you. You're dead.  
Natasha: What?  
Bruce: Where am I? Am I dead?  
Natasha: No, we're at Clint's, remember? We're hiding out while we wait for the right time to strike against Ultron.  
Bruce: Ultron? We beat him eight years ago.  
Natasha: *feeling his forehead* Are you sick? What are you talking about?  
Bruce: What year is it?  
Natasha: It's 2015.  
Bruce: You're alive!  
Natasha: Yes, I am. Are you sure you're okay?  
Bruce: I'm better than okay! Does this mean Tony's alive too?  
Natasha: What's going on?  
Bruce: I had a terrible dream. We beat Ultron, but the Hulk kidnapped me and brought me to a faraway planet. While I was gone, Steve and Tony had a huge fight and eventually, Thor rescued me and some guy named Thanos attacked us for the tesseract. He collected the six infinity stones and snapped away half of the universe. We brought everyone back, but Clint became a serial killer and let you throw yourself off of a cliff, and then Tony snapped himself to death. Also, I was a weird combination of myself and the Hulk.  
Natasha: We did what? You need to stop drinking coffee before bed. Anyway, we should go down to breakfast.  
*They walked down to breakfast and Bruce glared at Clint. *  
Clint: Did I miss something? Why is he giving me dirty looks?  
Natasha: He had a dream last night that you killed a few hundred people and then you chucked me off of a cliff or something. I'm not quite sure.  
Clint: I did what? That is such an out of character thing for me to do!  
*Steve walked in to see Bruce giving him a death glare. *  
Steve: Natasha, did I do something? Why is he looking at me like that?  
Bruce: Because the second Tony invents a time machine, you're going to abandon us to be with Peggy!  
Steve: What? That doesn't sound like me at all.  
Tony: Wait, I invented time travel? I'm so cool.  
Bruce: You also saved the universe.  
Tony: Hell yeah, I did!  
Bruce: And then you died.  
Tony: Slightly less exciting, but I'll take it.  
*The Avengers went about stopping Ultron as normal. Natasha was kidnapped. They teamed up with the Maximoffs and created Vision. When Bruce went to find Natasha in Ultron's lair, he pulled away from her kiss.*  
Bruce: Don't push me. I know you think you want the Hulk, but he wants to kidnap me.  
Natasha: What? How did you know I was going to do that?  
Bruce: The dream I had last night was very vivid. They don't need us here. Cap said we can go.  
Natasha: I'm not leaving until every single Sokovian is safe.  
Bruce: I thought you'd say that. You want the other guy, don't you?  
Natasha: I don't want him, we need him.  
Bruce: Stay within three feet of me or he will kidnap me and hold me hostage.  
Natasha: I promise I will.  
Bruce: Don't let him hurt you.  
Natasha: I won't, but we need to hurry.  
*Bruce let out a sigh and allowed the Hulk to take over. A few hours later, he was brought back. *  
Natasha: I didn't leave your side the whole time, as promised. Good thing, too. Ultron tried to separate us.  
Bruce: I'm glad he didn't.  
Natasha: So, now what? Do you still want to disappear out west?  
Bruce: Nothing would make me happier.


End file.
